Tiempo de papá
by Minho-Evans
Summary: Los alumnos de Shibusen han bajado considerablemente su rendimiento en la sincronización de almas. Tanto que los profesores han decidido tomar medidas drásticas...
1. Chapter 1

**Soul Eater no es de mí propiedad, es de Atsuhi Okhubo.**

**Capitulo 1**

Era un día muy tranquilo en el salón Luna Creciente; Black Star llenando el pizarrón con sus famosos autógrafos, Kid en un "Ataque de simetría" mientras Patty se burlaba de él haciendo más grande la frustración del moreno y más laborioso el trabajo de Liz al intentar calmarlo. Todo esto sumado a una de las típicas discusiones de Soul y Maka por el tamaño de los pechos de la antes mencionada, a Crona en su esquina de depresión y a Tsubaki intentando calmar a sus amigos sin éxito alguno; un día muy normal.

Y todo esto debido a la falta de profesor en el salón. Ellos estaban en una de esas raras y no muy frecuentes juntas en la Death Room. Era una situación extraña para los alumnos (Para los que no estaban en el grupito de locos que mencionamos antes claro), ya que este tipo de reuniones solamente ocurrían cuando había alguna amenaza de los enemigos.

— ¡Maka-Chop! — gritó la chica de coletas dejando al albino con un enorme agujero en la cabeza producto del gran golpe que le había propinado. Sus compañeros miraron el alboroto ya sin ninguna sorpresa, esos dos y todos lo demás miembros del antiguo SPARTOI eran igual de idiotas.

—Ma-Maka-Chan, creo que deberías calmarte un poco— Y ahí iba Tsubaki, a calmarlos como siempre. Nadie que viera a esa pareja por primera vez pensaría que tienen un grado de sincronización tan perfecto, ni siquiera sus compañeros se explicaban cómo podían hacerlo.

—Aparte de pecho-plano bruta— menciono Soul sobándose la parte afectada.

— ¡Idiota! — ¡Oh no! La rubia preparo de nuevo su infalible arma y…

—Albarn, deja ese libro y siéntate que necesito a Soul consiente. — habló Stein desde el suelo fumando su inseparable cigarrillo. Maka asintió mirando a su alrededor viendo a Black Star forcejeando para sacarse un bisturí que lo había dejado pegado en la pizarra y a Kid y Liz pálidos (Muchos creerían que su susto era por los ocho bisturís clavados en el pizarrón pero ¡Quién sabe!) subiendo a su lugar junto a una siempre alegre Patty. —Bien, ya que todos están calmados tengo que darles una noticia— hablo el ya de pie profesor Stein con una sonrisa muy extraña.

— ¿Q-Qué clase de noticia? — pregunto Kim con curiosidad (Y terror) al ver la sonrisita del maestro, la cual solo aparecía en situaciones que no los beneficiaba mucho que digamos.

—Se nota asustada señorita Diehl.

— ¿Cómo no va a estar asustada con la sonrisa de maniaco que se carga? — Dijo Soul recargando su mejilla en su mano derecha en gesto despreocupado, cosa que cambio al tener un mortal bisturí detrás de él con una pequeña cortada en el rostro.

—Tienes suerte de que te necesite vivo Eater— el albino trago saliva fuertemente— Bueno. Shinigami-sama y sus otros profesores hemos notado que la sincronización en la mayoría de ustedes ha estado decayendo considerablemente, cosa que no debería en técnicos y armas que están en camino de conseguir una Death Scythe y en los que de una forma muy rara han logrado llegar a la meta. — Explico el hombre mirando velozmente a la dueña de los Maka-chops y a su blanco frecuente—Por eso hemos decidido que hay que remediar ese problema de algún modo.

— ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? ¿Una competencia de caza de Kishines? ¡Porque si es así su Dios les ganará a todos tengan eso por seguro! — La risa histérica de Black Star (Quien había logrado zafarse del bisturí y ahora estaba sobre el escritorio) lleno el salón. Stein exhaló humo de su cigarro y sin siquiera mirar a Black Star le lanzó otro de sus conocidos proyectiles a este.

— ¡Black Star! — corrió Tsubaki a auxiliarlo.

—No Black Star, no te has acercado ni un poco. — Stein ahora sentado en su silla continuó—Ustedes están en una edad donde las hormonas empiezan a afectar su sincronización de una manera increíble. Los técnicos y armas de generaciones anteriores lo han vivido, habiendo muchos estudiantes mal heridos por ese motivo, y como Shinigami- sama ha estado pensando mucho en esa situación, ha surgido una solución que les va a ayudar no solo en su sincronización, sino que también en su desarrollo y madurez.

— ¿Y eso consiste en? — pregunto Maka.

—Ya lo verán. Pasa por favor— habló el hombre dirigiendo la mirada a la entrada del salón. Una mujer alta, esbelta, de cabello rubio-cenizo un poco más vívido que el de Maka y ojos verdes olivo entro al salón.

— ¡¿Mamá?! — Exclamó Maka con sorpresa y poniéndose de pie comenzó a caminar hacia ella. La Albarn menor trataba de controlarse, llevaba mucho tiempo de no ver a su madre y tenerla ahí a unos cuantos pasos de ella hacía que sus ojos lagrimearan inconscientemente. Se paró frente a ella mirándola fijamente, era Kami Albarn, la persona que más admiraba en este mundo y la causa de su tristeza y varias noches en las que su compañero se quedaba con ella a consolarla. — Mamá— susurró casi ahogando las palabras en su garganta. Kami sonrió pasando su mano por los cabellos de su hija, y con suavidad envolvió a su pequeña Maka con sus brazos soltando una lágrima rebelde.

—Ya estoy aquí, Maka-chan— apretó más el abrazo. Maka no lo pudo controlar más y soltándose en llanto correspondió con fuerza el contacto con su madre quien solamente acariciaba su cabello con suavidad.

El salón entero guardó silencio ante la muestra de afecto por parte de madre e hija. Los ojos llorosos de algunos de los compañeros de Maka no se hicieron esperar, principalmente de Liz quien había demostrado ser muy sensible en este tipo de casos, y de Tsubaki quien había estado presente en varios días donde su pequeña amiga se abría a ella y le contaba sus frustraciones.

Soul solamente contemplaba la escena con una leve sonrisa. Algunas veces había llegado a odiar a Kami Albarn por dejar sola a su compañera cuando más la necesitaba, pero en el fondo sabía que la mujer tenía motivos muy fuertes para hacerlo.

Stein exhalo humo de su cigarro y carraspeó llamando la atención de Kami.

—Es un lindo reencuentro pero, tenemos que continuar con la actividad Kami.

— ¡Oh Stein! ¡Que poco sensible eres! — limpió sus lagrimas y separó el cuerpo de su hija del suyo— Maka-chan, creo que tendremos que hablar en otro momento ¿Ok? — la chica se quitó la lágrimas que aún quedaban en su rostro y asintió con una gran sonrisa volviendo a su respectivo lugar junto a su arma.

—Bien Kami, hazme el favor de explicarles su "Misión" a mis experimen… digo alumnos.

—Ok. Chicos, como bien le explico Stein, su rendimiento en la sincronización es muy malo, así que esto es lo que se hará al respecto— la mujer sacó la lista del salón y comenzó a anotar— De una vez quedan avisados. Esta actividad es obligatoria, y si por algún motivo no quieren hacerla, se les removerán cincuenta almas de su cacería.

— ¡¿Qué?! — se escucho el alarmado grito de todos los presentes.

—No se asusten, solo es por si no quieren cooperar.

—Ahora si estoy asustada— comentó Kim a Jaqueline.

—Bien. Comenzaré a llamar a los técnicos y cada uno de ellos irá afuera del salón a recibir su misión ¿Esta claro? — un sonoro "¡Sí!" se escucho en el salón. — Ok empecemos. Black Star, Kim diehl…— Y así siguió la mujer. Los técnicos salían del aula y entraban con una extraña canasta— ¡Eh! — Gritó la Albarn mayor de repente— No la pueden destapar aún. Y, por cierto, Kid y Crona harán esto juntos ya que no creo que Ragnarok sea de mucha ayuda. Liz y Patty, ustedes serán pareja en esto. — el moreno asintió al mismo tiempo que veía a la chica de cabello rosado la cual solamente murmuro un "No sé cómo lidiar con esto".

Kami continúo hasta llegar al último de la lista. Terminando, todos tenían frente a ellos una canasta de dudosa procedencia y un poco pesada.

—Bien, ya que todos tienen su misión, pueden destaparla— los rostros desencajados de los estudiantes no se hicieron esperar ¿Qué clase de broma era esa?

—Mamá ¡¿Q-Que significa esto?!

—Su misión— Kami y Stein sonrieron de una manera poco confiable— Bienvenidos al mundo de la paternidad niños.

_Esto no puede ser posible._


	2. Chapter 2

**Soul Eater no me pertenece, es propiedad de Atsushi Okhubo.**

Maka Albarn estaba totalmente desconcertada. Miraba al pequeño ser que se encontraba en la canasta y no sabía que pensar. Soul no se encontraba en mejores condiciones, estaba shockeado.

Maka tomo al niño entre sus brazos, observando la similitud de este con su compañero. Cabello blanco apenas notorio y piel suavemente morena, aunque extrañamente tenía algunas facciones de ella.

Era como…

— ¡Hey Maka! ¿Estás bien? — pregunto Soul al notar el sonrojo que había aparecido en su técnico. La rubia lo miró sonrojándose aún más. Era como su hijo, un hijo de ellos dos. No, podían ser solo coincidencias. Claro, coincidencias y nada más que eso.

La chica salió de sus pensamientos al notar un movimiento en sus brazos. Bajo la mirada encontrándose con pequeños dientes triangulares que habían sido revelados por el pequeño bostezo del niño, y removiéndose un poco más en su lugar, el bebé abrió lentamente sus ojos, dejando pasmada a la Albarn menor.

Ojos verde oliva.

Soul por su parte veía las reacciones de su técnico con extrañeza. No había tenido la oportunidad de ver al niño, así que empinando su cabeza hacia los brazos de su técnico empezó a examinar al pequeño.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido y solo atinó a mirar a su usuario con un suave sonrojo surcando sus mejillas. Se encontró con la mirada avergonzada de Maka quien desvió la vista rápidamente.

— ¡Miren todos al hijo de una gran estrella! ¡Black Star Junior!— Black Star alzó al bebé como tipo escena del "Rey León" exhibiéndolo. Un niñito de cabello negro abrió los ojos dejando a la vista sus orbes verde oscuro.

— ¡Black Star baja a ese niño inmediatamente! — Gritó Kami lanzándole un libro a la cabeza (Si bien dicen que es genética)

—Disculpe Kami-sensei pero ¿Qué tiene que ver la paternidad con la sincronización? — pregunto un pálido Ox.

—Mucho. No crean que ser padres es nada más tener sexo y cuidar felizmente de mi hijo. No. Ser padre implica muchos sacrificios y sobre todo Responsabilidad mutua. Al ser una pareja de técnico/arma, ustedes deberían ser capaces de cuidar a un bebé perfectamente ya que su sincronización debe ser perfecta. Si ustedes tienen un nivel de sincronización bajo, entonces no sabrán complementarse para cuidarlo. Con esta actividad veremos que tan capaces son de sincronizarse, ayudarse y complementarse mutuo a mente.

—Este es el objetivo de esto así que escuchen bien— comenzó Stein— Ustedes tendrán que cuidar al bebé por un lapso de seis meses.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—No se alteren. Estos bebes han sido creados especialmente para esta actividad por Shinigami-sama. Su crecimiento es totalmente diferente al de ustedes, cada mes crecerá como si hubiera pasado un año.

— ¿Ósea que al final tendremos que cuidar a un niño de seis años?

—Exacto. Tendrán que hacerse cargo de su "Hijo ficticio" por ese tiempo, pero, con un pequeño truco. — Giró su tornillo y continuó— Si este niño, en todo ese tiempo llega a llorar por más de diez minutos, se les confiscarán diez almas de su recolección. — Los pálidos rostros de los alumnos no se hicieron esperar. No solo estaba el hecho de no poder negarse a hacer dicha "Misión", sino que para un mejor final, ponían en juego la meta que tenía toda la población de Shibuen, crear o ser una mismísima Death Scythe.

—Pe-pero ¿Por qué?

—Porque eso quiere decir que no encuentran solución al llanto, ósea que no están bien sincronizados. — Respondió Kami con obviedad.

— ¿Y qué pasará con las misiones? — Preguntó Kid— ¿Quién se hará cargo de la recolección de almas en todo ese tiempo? Tengo entendido que cuando algún técnico o arma tienen un hijo se les da una suspensión de labores hasta que puedan volver a luchar.

—Sus misiones se suspenderán. — Dijo Stein con su ya conocida (Y temida) sonrisa de loco mientras giraba su tornillo.

— ¡¿Y quién se encargará de ellas?! — preguntó Maka alarmada.

—Los grados inferiores. Es momento de que empiecen a subir de nivel, así que no hay ninguna escusa para que no hagan esto.

Toda la clase estaba incrédula. ¿Qué clase de loco se le había ocurrido esto? Por supuesto que el sospechoso más viable era el mismísimo director.

—Yo tengo una pregunta Stein- sensei— habló Maka— ¿Cómo es que tienen tanto parecido a nosotros?

—Se llama extracción de pequeñas cantidades de ADN Albarn, es mejor que no se enteren como lo conseguimos. — El gesto maniático de Stein sembró profundamente la duda en los estudiante de a clase Luna Creciente. Realmente no sabían si querían pedir una explicación o recibirla con tal vez un trauma de por medio.

—Eso quiere decir que ¡¿Este bebé es un hijo de Ox y Yo?! — preguntó asustado Harvard señalando al niño de la canasta.

—Para las parejas mixtas se podría decir que sí— Dijo Kami mirando pícaramente a su hija recibiendo una mirada avergonzada de la chica rubia—si son del mismo sexo pueden tomarlo como un hermanito o como mejor les parezca.

Después de varias preguntas y reclamaciones (Y uno que otro libro o bisturí lanzado a Black Star por hacer escándalo) hacia los mayores, los estudiantes escucharon el timbre que daba fin a las clases y a las explicaciones de Stein y Kami.

—Por cierto, es mejor que le pongan un nombre a su "Hijo" pasaran un buen tiempo con él. — dijo Stein antes de salir del salón.

Kami observó a su hija y le hizo unas señas para que se acercara. Maka asintió y puso al bebé en los brazos de Soul con cuidado para después caminar hacia su madre.

—Nos veremos al rato, tengo que ir a hablar con Shinigami- sama y con tu padre. — Maka rió ante la expresión de su Madre al nombrar a Spirit, la herida aún dolía— Tal vez pase a conocer tu apartamento. Y a mi futuro yerno.

— ¡Mamá! — grito la muy sonrojada técnico al ver salir a su madre.

— ¡Solo digo lo que las cartas decían! — Exclamó Kami al salir del salón.

Maka solo observó a su madre desaparecer con el rostro desencajado. ¿Cómo podría ella ser partícipe de algo así? Kami Albarn tan seria y dedicada, era casi increíble. Y aún quedaba el caso de su "hijo". Si bien no podía llegar en el peor momento, justamente cuando había aceptado estar perdidamente enamorada de su arma, el que la hicieran imaginar que Soul y ella habían tenido una relación más profunda era casi insoportable. Ella muy en el fondo conservaba esperanzas de que algún día su arma le correspondiera, pero no, el chico "Soy muy cool para una tabla de planchar" arrasaba con cualquier rastro de ellas.

— ¡No! — la chica pego un brinco al escuchar ese grito tan desgarrador. Volteo a ver cuál era la causa encontrándose con algo no tan extraño— Mi hijo, es, una escoria asimétrica. ¡Es una escoria asimétrica como su padre!

Maka se acercó a la canasta de Kid. Un bebe de ojos avellana la miraba. Ella sonrió cariñosamente al bebé al ver la causa del ataque de Kid. Su cabellos rosa pálido apenas visible, era cruzado por tres rayas blancas de lado izquierdo.

—Crona, ¿Por qué no lo cargas? Creo que va a llorar si sigue así. — Mencionó Tsubaki quien llevaba en brazos meciéndolo suavemente al proclamado "Black Star Junior" .

— ¡No se lidiar con un bebé prematuro Maka-chan! — la tímida chica se encerró en su momento depresivo. Maka suspiró tomando al bebé en brazos.

— ¡Mi hijo es un asimétrico por mi maldita culpa! — se escuchó a Kid quien ahora se encontraba dándose cabezazos en la pared.

—Eh, Kid-kun, creo que estas un poquito equivocado. — El maniaco asimétrico miró a la rubia con los ojos llorosos— Es que no es él, es ella. — dijo la chica después de fijarse mejor en cierta parte del bebé. Kid se veía sorprendido, después de haberse planteado hace algún tiempo la posibilidad de atracción "De la buena" hacia Crona, el comenzaba a delirar en su tiempo libre con una vida junto a ella, y de alguna manera el siempre había imaginado una pequeña niña sucesora de la familia Death. Todo eso era algo increíble de parte del serio Shinigami, pero ¿Qué se le podía hacer? Era un chico de diecisiete años después de todo.

Un fuerte chillido salió de la garganta del Shinigami quien corrió hacia Crona y tomándola por los hombros empezó a sacudirla dramáticamente.

— ¡Perdóname por hacer a nuestra hija así de asimétrica Crona! — Todo esto provocó un colapso nervioso en la pobre chica, la cual se había desplomado en el suelo murmurando cosas inentendibles. kid pagó por eso con un libro incrustado en el cráneo.

Soul y Tsubaki se acercaron a mirar a la niña dejando de lado a su traumado padre temporal y al mono que estaba presumiendo a todos los futuros logro del mini dios Black junior.

—Maka, tenemos que irnos ya— le habló su arma llevando en brazos al pequeño albino. Soul estaba realmente agotado, sabía que con su nueva "misión" su cansancio tendría que esperar y sinceramente lo único que quería él ahora era llegar a su departamento y tirarse en el sofá a ver televisión. Lástima que no podría hacerlo.

—Pero, no podemos dejar así a la niña, ve como están Kid y Crona, terminarían confiscándoles todas las almas que llevan. — Dijo con preocupación a lo que su arma solo respondió con una mueca de cansancio.

—No te preocupes Maka— le hablo Liz poniendo una mano en su hombro— Nosotras nos quedaremos con ellos. Al fin que vivimos juntos, y supongo que Crona se quedará a vivir con nosotros un tiempo.

— ¡No te preocupes Maka-chan! ¡El asimétrico no hará nada malo! — Exclamó Patty con su usual euforia mientras mecía un poco rudo a un pequeño rubio idéntico a las Thompson.

Después de un "Ok" por parte de Albarn, arma y técnico se despidieron de sus amigos saliendo de Shibusen con el bebé en brazos de Maka nuevamente. Soul miraba a su compañera con curiosidad, ese sonrojo no se le había quitado desde que les entregaron al niño. ¿Tendría fiebre? No, eso era muy poco probable ya que su técnico era de esas personas que no se enfermaban con frecuencia.

—Oye Maka, ¿Te sientes bien? — la técnico desvió su atención del bebé con curiosidad ante la pregunta del albino.

—Claro Soul ¿Por qué la pregunta? — El chico suspiró.

—Porque has tenido las mejillas rojas desde hace unas dos horas. Pensé que tenías fiebre o algo parecido, pero si no es así, ¿Por qué es Maka? — preguntó Soul procurando sonar despreocupado.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia— respondió la técnico duramente. No pensaba decirle a su arma que era por sus fantasías al ver a su supuesto hijo—Además, tenemos cosas más importantes en que pensar ahora.

—Lo sé Maka, no soy un idiota— La chica le lanzó una miradita de sorpresa lo cual hizo molestar al albino, quien solo refunfuño y siguió con la conversación un poco irritado— Es solo que soy tu compañero y por ende me preocupo por ti— y oh si, Soul había metido la pata muy en el fondo sin siquiera darse cuenta. ¿Qué se preocupaba por ella solo por ser su compañero? Era la pregunta que rondaba una y otra vez en la mente de Maka. Ella de repente sintió ganar de gritar y de retorcerle el pescuezo por las antes dichas palabras, o por lo menos darle un Maka-chop, pero sabía que sería algo sin razón ya que él no tendría que corresponderle de la misma manera. Y eso la lastimaba, demasiado, así que prefirió cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

—Dejando de lado eso, he estado pensando en una posibilidad para no gastar tanto en los objetos del bebé— mencionó Maka jugando cariñosamente con el niño. Se veía sumamente tierna, tal vez eso de cuidar a un niño no le era tan indiferente.

— ¿Cómo? Si por lo menos le tenemos que comprar una cuna, porque no creo que pueda dormir una noche contigo y una conmigo, sería peligroso ¿No crees? Además de los biberones, juguetes y todo lo demás. Va a ser un gran golpe a nuestras billeteras. — dijo el albino con resignación, apenas y tenían para darse gustos a ellos mismos.

—Ya sé, pero para tu suerte y la mía por supuesto, tienes una compañera con un padre demasiado sobreprotector.

— ¿Y eso que tiene de especial?

—Que estoy segura de que Spirit aun guarda mis cosas de cuando era más pequeña, hasta la cuna ha de conservar— a Soul de alguna manera extraña no le sorprendieron las palabras de su técnico. Estaba al tanto lo maniaco que era Spirit con respecto a su hija. — ¿Qué te parece si antes de ir a casa pasamos por su departamento para pedirle las cosas? — el arma asintió y los dos chicos se dirigieron a la casa del pelirrojo. Sinceramente, lo menos que quería Soul en ese momento era encontrarse a la Death scythe, ya que no estaba muy seguro de cómo tomaría el hecho de tener un nieto prematuro.

Caminaban en silencio por las calles de Death City, cada uno en su mundo. Maka mecía suavemente al pequeño albino con una leve sonrisa, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por su arma, ella no se notaba muy incómoda por cuidar al bebé como todos los demás (A excepción de Tsubaki y Patty, ellas lo habían tomado demasiado bien)

—Parece que te gusta esto de cuidar a un niño.

—No es eso. Solo que ya no puedo hacer nada, así que trato de resignarme y tomar esto con calma— contestó la técnico dirigiéndole una sonrisa al arma, este solamente aparto la mirada, esas sonrisas de Maka lo absorbían. Llegaron al apartamento del viejo rabo verde (Como lo apodaba cariñosamente Soul) y tocaron la puerta.

— ¡Mi Maka-chan mi vino a visita…!— su voz se apagó al ver al pequeño bulto que cargaba la chica. Un tic en su ojo apareció junto a una desfiguración de su boca, Soul sabía lo que significaba eso, lo sabía y muy bien. — ¡Eater te atreviste a tocar a mi bebé!

— ¡Maka-chop! — detuvo la rubia a su padre antes de que cometiera alguna tontería. — No sé por qué exageras tanto, sabes que es solo una misión de Shibusen, si no te gusta le hubieras reclamado a Shinigami-sama.

—Mi Makita, ¿De verdad crees que no le reclamé? — Maka suspiró—Pasen— dijo más a fuerza que de ganas al tener que recibir al futuro profanador de su querida niña. Arma y técnico pasaron tomando asiento en uno de los sillones del apartamento. — ¿A qué debo tu visita Makita-chan? ¡¿Viniste a visitar a papá?! — gritó el arma con corazoncitos en los ojos y juntando sus manos infantilmente.

—Nada de eso Spirit— pronunció Maka fríamente a lo que, abatido, el pelirrojo decidió tomar asiento frente a ellos. — Solo quería saber si todavía guardas mis cosas de cuando era más pequeña. — Los ojos del hombre volvieron a iluminarse, ¿Que si los tenía? ¡Conservaba hasta su primera muda de ropa! Era lo único que le quedaba para recordar aquellos tiempos donde su querida Kami y su hija estaban con él.

Spirit se puso de pie en completo silencio dirigiéndose a una habitación al fondo del pasillo. Arma y técnico se miraron confundidos por la actitud del padre de la chica, además de que se escuchaban unos ruidos de cosas cayéndose y hombre maldecir.

Después de unos minutos, el pelirrojo apareció arrastrando una gran caja de cartón con visible dificultad. Dejo el pesado objeto frente a sus visitas y la abrió comenzando a esculcar en ella.

—Esto es todo lo que tengo de ti Makita-chan. Supongo que lo quieres para el mini- Eater, así que puedes llevar lo que necesites contigo. — Maka quedó un poco sorprendida al ver la facilidad de su padre para entregarle aquellas cosas, se veía que las cuidaba mucho. Y no estaba equivocada, para Spirit todo eso era muy especial, pero aun y con su gran valor sentimental, el pelirrojo estaba al tanto de que algún día su pequeña necesitaría de aquellas cosas, y aunque esto solo fuera una misión temporal, el estaba dispuesto a prestárselas por un pequeño tiempo.

—Vaya, si que guardas todo viejo—comentó Soul observando el contenido de la caja.

—No te preocupes Spirit, solo necesitamos la cuna y tal vez me lleve algunos juguetes. No creo que la ropa nos sirva— Spirit sonrió al ver a Maka con el bebé. Se parecía tanto a su madre. —Soul, es mejor que vayamos al departamento, aun tenemos cosas que hacer— le dijo a su arma quien solo asintió.

— ¿Cómo se llevarán todo eso?

—No te preocupes, Soul se llevará la cuna y yo las cosas pequeñas en la pañalera— dijo señalando la bolsa rosa con pequeños adornos infantiles que estaba en el sillón. Soul ayudó a Maka a ponerse la bolsa ya que traía cargando al bebé, después levanto la no tan pesada caja caminando con su técnica hacia la salida. — Eh, supongo que debo agradecerte por esto.

—Nada de eso Makita-chan, esas cosas eran tuyas al fin y al cabo— Maka asintió regalándole una pequeña sonrisa a su padre haciendo que este pudiera morir en paz por el pequeño gesto de su pequeña niñita. — Por cierto Maka-chan, antes de que se vayan ¿Dónde van a meter la cuna si su apartamento es de dos habitaciones? — La técnico y su arma se miraron. No lo habían pensado, y tal vez si el padre de la rubia no lo hubiera mencionado ni siquiera se les hubiera pasado por la mente ese pequeño detalle.

—Pues, tal vez tengamos que compartir habitación por un tiempo ¿No crees Soul? — El albino se encogió de hombros aparentando despreocupación. Por supuesto que esa idea le parecía estupenda, sobre todo la parte de "compartir", y si que quería compartir muchas cosas con su técnico. Muchas veces Kid y hasta el mismo Black Star lo habían llamado idiota por su falta de carácter con respecto a sus sentimientos con la rubia, y sabía que ellos tenían razón, solo que el chico cool tenía miedo tanto a una respuesta negativa, como a un final malo.

El rostro del pelirrojo era un poema. ¿Su tierna y virginal hijita compartir cuarto con ese niño precoz? ¡Oh no! ¡Si apenas y permitía que vivieran en el mismo departamento! Primero muerto antes de permitirlo. Los jóvenes no tuvieron tiempo ni de parpadear cuando Spirit entró a su casa y volvió a pararse frente a ellos ofreciéndoles un conjunto de llaves y una hoja doblada.

— ¿Qué es eso Spirit?

—Las llaves de un apartamento que compré cuando eras pequeña— comenzó hablando agitado por la prisa de su búsqueda— Tiene tres habitaciones, y pensaba usarlo para hacerte tu cuarto propio, pero ya sabes…— dijo nostálgicamente. Había adquirido ese departamento para cuando su pequeña tuviera edad de tener su propio espacio, y así vivir con su ex cómodamente. Lástima que no funcionó— Puedes usarlo en lo que hacen todo eso del bebé. — Maka tomó las llaves con duda mirando rápidamente a su compañero en busca de aprobación.

—Pues, supongo que así será más cómodo para los dos— Respondió Soul un poco resignado, estaba medianamente seguro de que su compañera pensaba seriamente en aceptar. Adiós habitación compartida. — ¿Y cuál es la dirección rabo verde?

—Viene en la hoja niño conejo— contrarresto Spirit el anterior insulto haciendo que el albino refunfuñara un poco. Maka sonrió, sabía que el cabello cool de su arma era su punto débil.

—Gracias… papá— pronunció Maka antes de caminar hacia la sálida del lote de departamentos donde vivía su padre. No hace falta decir que Spirit casi llora.

Caminaron en silencio hacia su departamento tratando de no despertar al pequeño albinito de ojos verdes y al llegar, Soul lo primero que hizo fue tirarse al sillón mientras suspiraba cansado. Había y todavía sería un día pesado. Maka solo lo observo sin ninguna objeción, sabía que u arma estaba sumamente agotado, así que decidió dejarlo descansar por un rato, y claro, descansar ella también en lo que el niño despertaba.

La rubia se dirigió a su habitación con el niño en brazos y lo acomodó en el centro de su cama poniendo cojines a sus lados para asegurar que no se llegara a caer. Se sentó al borde del colchón mirando fijamente al bebé.

—Parece que tendré que hacer la comida antes de que despiertes— pronunció al aire. Se puso de pie yendo a la cocina sin imaginar lo que le esperaba. Oh sí, lo peor apena venía.

* * *

_**Bueno pues, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, dan ánimos de seguir escribiendo. **_

_**Espero siga siendo de su agrado la historia.**_

_**Minho-Evans**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de su autor Atsushi Okhubo.**

Maka comenzó a preparar la cena con cansancio, su arma solo había llegado a acostarse en el sillón mientras cambiaba constantemente de canal en el televisor, eso la irritaba. Decidió preparar lo más sencillo que se le había ocurrido; huevos. Sacó lo necesario del refrigerador y antes de que iniciara su labor recordó algo de último momento.

—Soul, no tenemos comida para bebé— el albino se limitó a fingir no haber escuchado a su técnico, gesto que hizo que su molestia aumentara— Yo no puedo salir, tengo que hacer la comida y cuidar que el niño no despierte.

—Makaaa—habló con pereza estirando los brazos en el respaldo del sillón— Cargue esa cosa de la casa de tu padre hasta acá, estoy cansado— Maka apretó la espátula fuertemente en un intento casi vago de controlarse. Soul "Eater" Evans era la persona más floja e irritante que conocía.

El radar de peligro del albino se activo al momento en que notó como su técnico ponía su mano en la espalda. Mierda, el de verdad estaba cansado, e ir y caminar unas tres o cuatro cuadras para encontrar la tienda más cercana y comprar el bendito alimento no era precisamente su plan de relajación— Eh, Maka, que te parece si yo, cuido la comida y del bebé mientras tú vas a la tienda— dijo nerviosamente tratando de convencer a la rubia, cosa que era casi imposible.

—Soul, ¿De verdad crees que soy _taaan _estúpida como para dejarte tanta responsabilidad en un solo día? — de alguna manera el chico se ofendió. ¿Tan flojo lo creía? Bueno, no es que no lo fuera, pero no tan al extremo.

—Eso es un poco ofensivo ¿Sabes?

—No dije nada que no sea verdad. — Soul suspiró mientras rodaba los ojos. Llevaban casi seis años viviendo juntos y no le tenía la suficiente confianza como para dejarle solo con la comida y con un niño que estaba prácticamente perdido en sueño. El Evans al ver la obvia negativa de su técnico decidió usar su última técnica. Un duelo de miradas. Verde contra rojo, y el resultado fue casi inminente— ¿Estás seguro que puedes?

—No te preocupes ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? — Maka dejó la espátula junto al sartén donde estaban los huevos aun cociéndose. Se quitó el delantal y al pasar junto al albino se lo arrojo, cogió una chaqueta y salió del departamento.

Soul se dejó caer en el sillón mientras cerraba los ojos y relajaba sus músculos, un minuto que dejará los huevos en el aceite no sería malo.

Un olor fuerte penetró la nariz del albino. Abrió los ojos lentamente pero volvió a cerrarlos después de sentir un picor en ellos.

_"Ese olor" _pensó al momento de olfatear _"¿Humo?... ¡Mierda!"_

Se levantó como alma que lleva el diablo percatándose del fuego que salía de la sartén, el cual se había expandido por casi toda la cocina. Alarmado corrió a la salida del departamento donde se encontraba un extintor, siendo detenido por un chillido demasiado agudo para no oírlo. ¡Genial! Lo único que le faltaba, el bebé se había despertado.

Decidió que lo primero era apagar el fuego, así que salió de su departamento y tomo de la pared el bote rojo, y entrando de nuevo a su hogar, quitó el seguro del objeto rociando su contenido en la cocina.

Soul Evans tragó fuertemente saliva mientras un escalofrío pasaba por su espalda. Volteó encontrándose con un aura negra emanando del menudo cuerpo frente a él.

_"Mierda"_

Por otro lado, una rubia corría por las calles de Death City con una bolsa de supermercado en mano, y cuando parecía haber llegado a su destino se detuvo abruptamente.

Apretó el aza de la bolsa y comenzó temblar levemente mientras un aura oscura la rodeaba. _"Ese conejo deforme" _pensó con cierto grado de irritación que hasta al más valiente haría retroceder. Caminó hacia la entrada del lote de departamentos, subió las escaleras apretando el barandal con furia y finalmente se situó frente a una puerta blanca de madera. La rubia tomó el picaporte y con un portazo entro a su departamento. Caminó hacia su presa entre el humo y chillidos de bebé, ese idiota no sabría ni que lo golpeo.

—_Soul Evans_— el albino retrocedió temblando y giró dándole la cara a su técnico. De esta no se salvaba ni con la sangre negra. — _¿Qué mierda hiciste?_ — Siseo la chica. Su compañero solo decidió guardar silencio ante la pregunta de su técnico. La Albarn al ver la actitud de su arma sacó de su chaqueta un evidentemente pesado libro dispuesta a estamparlo en la cabeza de su compañero, pero algo la detuvo. Un chillido. —_El bebé_—murmuró soltando el libro y corriendo hacia su cuarto.

Entró a su habitación apartando el poco humo que había en ella con la mano, y quitando los cojines de su cama tomó al pequeño albino entre sus brazos meciéndolo suavemente haciendo que él pequeño se calmara y volviera a dormir. Maka revisó que estuviera bien, no quería cargar con un niñito enfermo ya que no tendría ni idea de que hacer o como actuar. Está bien que era Maka Albarn, pero eso no quería decir que era una enciclopedia viviente, bueno, _casi._

—Soul ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba llorando el niño? — preguntó de repente la chica mientras mecía al bebé. Evans sudo frío recordando las palabras de su traumado profesor. _"¡Mierda! ¡Me van a matar!"_

—B-bueno, unos diez…minutos— terminó el chico con una risita nerviosa. Albarn palideció. — Maka, no creo que debamos alarmarnos. Digo, yo ya soy Death Scythe, no creo que nos quiten el titulo.

—Soul, es Stein, S-T-E-I-N. — Maka observe a su arma con furia y miedo al mismo tiempo. No podía quedarse tan tranquila teniendo en cuenta quien era su profesor— ¡¿Quién mierda puede quedare tranquilo con STEIN como profesor?!

Era un buen punto, Sou lo sabía. Ese hombre era capaz de colgarlos de la lengua en la punta más alta de Shibusen y después diseccionarlos. Lo peor era que Stein tenía un cierto interés por investigar más a fondo la sangre negra. Esto podría ser un gran pretexto para poner a Soul Evans en la fría mesa de disección.

Maka suspiró, ¿Qué podía hacer?, seguro en este momento su loco maestro estaba ingeniándose un castigo lo suficientemente fuerte para sustituir la perdida de diez almas. — Supongo que no tiene caso seguir lamentándonos. De todos modos Stein nos va a diseccionar tarde o temprano— No eran palabras tan alentadora (Nada de hecho) pero era verdad— Por cierto… ¡Maka-chop!

— ¡¿Qué te pasa loca?!

— ¡¿Loca?! Pedazo de idiota ¡Casi incendias la casa! Y por si fuera poco ¡Con un niño adentro! Ahora por tu maldita culpa, pelusa viviente, ¡La cocina está totalmente inservible! ¡Lo único que dejaste vivo fue el microondas y eso por suerte! ¡¿Qué grado de estupidez cargas en tu cerebro?! — Soul bajó la mirada refunfuñando. Su técnico tenía toda la razón, pero que se lo gritara haciéndolo parecer el idiota más grande del mundo (Titulo otorgado al "Gran Dios" Black Star) le molestaba de sobremanera. — Por lo que veo tendremos que mudarnos a la casa que nos ofreció mi padre por un tiempo. O por lo menos hasta que arreglen la cocina.

— ¿Y con qué dinero la arreglaremos Maka?

—Eso debiste pensarlo antes de hacer tus tonterías. — Respondió la rubia fríamente— Hablare con Shinigami-sama sobre esto mañana, y tal vez podamos pagar la reparación con misiones después de todo el asunto del bebé. — El silencio inundo la habitación. Era mejor dejar todo el tema si no querían empezar a pelear. Maka desvió la mirada del bebé hacia la cocina completamente quemada soltando un suspiro. Después de su "misión", ella y su compañero tendrían que hacer mucho trabajo.

El pequeño se revolvió fuertemente en los brazos de la Albarn al mismo tiempo que empezaba a sollozar. Soul se talló el rostro con las manos frustrado, lo que les faltaba.

— ¿Y ahora qué? — pronunció con cansancio— Makaaa…

— ¡¿Pues qué quieres idiota?! Seguro tiene hambre— respondió Maka arrullando al bebé con desesperación.

— ¡En ese caso dale de comer! ¿Trajiste comida no? — la técnico lo miró e hizo que el arma supiera que si las miradas mataran, el ya estaría unos treinta metros bajo tierra (La técnico era demasiado extremista, tres metros no bastarían para ella).

— ¡¿Cómo le voy a hacer la comida si quemaste la cocina?! ¡Pedazo de idiota! — Y así comenzó una discusión de esas típicas en la pareja. Maka evidentemente había perdido la poca paciencia que tenía, y se ponía aun peor con los llantos del bebé.

— ¡Maka-chan! La puerta estaba abierta así que…— Kami Albarn esquivó un vaso de vidrio el cual se estrelló con la pared. Observó la escena que tenía enfrente, encontrándose con su hija con un libro de tamaño colosal en una mano y en la otra al bebé, al albino en el suelo con el rostro pálido y de un bonito sonido de fondo, los chillidos del bebé. — ¡Maka Albarn! ¿Qué pasa aquí?

—Ho-hola mamá — la Albarn menor dejó caer el pesado libro. Soul se puso de pie aun más pálido por la mirada de enojo de la madre de su técnica. — ¿Q-Qué haces por aquí?

—Maka, ¿Qué paso aquí? — Pregunto al notar la cocina quemada y el desastre en el comedor— ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva llorando el niño? — Kami sostuvo al pequeño en sus brazos arrullándolo suavemente sin obtener algún resultado. — No pensé que fueras tan irresponsable Maka

—E-Es que… — La explicación de la técnica fue cortada por gritos provenientes del pasillo. Tanto las dos Albarn, como el albino sabían perfectamente quien era.

— ¡Maka-chaan! ¡Mi princesita! — Spirit Albarn entró con alegría al apartamento de su hija con una bolsa que era agitada fuertemente— ¡Makita te traje comida para el be…!— El pelirrojo paro abruptamente al percatarse de la presencia de su ex, quien lo miraba con una mezcla de tristeza y tal vez nostalgia. — ¡¿Kami?!

—No pensé volver a verte Spirit— pronunció Kami con cierto rencor mientras seguía arrullando al niño. Spirit simplemente no podía hablar, no se le había pasado por la cabeza que ese "Ejemplo de madre" que mencionó Shinigami-sama era precisamente ella.

— ¿Qué haces aquí papá? — La alegría de Spirit regresó un poco al escuchar a su hija dirigirse a él como "papá", así que aun con nervios por la presencia de su ex, le entregó a Maka la bolsa que llevaba con él. Maka la tomó mirando el interior, encontrándose con varios biberones llenos con lo que parecía ser leche tibia.

—Pensé que tal vez se te habrían olvidado detalles por la presión del bebé, así que decidí ayudarte un poco Makita-chan— Maka miró a su padre, el cual observaba levemente a Kami con cierto temor en los ojos— Veo que no me equivoqué. — Kami pasó el bebé a los brazos de su hija. Maka acomodó el biberón en la boquita del pequeño quien se fue calmando lentamente, aliviándola del estrés que había surgió antes de que llegara su madre.

—Gracias— Dijo Soul al pelirrojo. Maka lo apoyó regalándole una leve sonrisa a su padre, y Kami lo miró asintiendo con la cabeza suavemente.

Spirit sonrió, tal vez con su Makita había cometido errores, errores que le habían costado el desprecio de su pequeña y la separación de su querida esposa. Pero ahora, aunque ese niño fuera temporal, el sería el mejor abuelo que un niño podría tener, trataría de mostrarle a su hija que el de verdad la amaba y que el tal vez no había sido el mejor hombre del mundo, pero sin duda la adoraba.

—Bueno, creo que ahora que todo está más tranquilo, podrían explicar que pasó aquí— Maka miró a Soul con evidente molestia. Lo menos que quería ahora era explicarle a su madre lo que había sucedido, pues no tenía ganas de un gran regaño por parte de su madre.

Kami y Spirit tomaron asiento en el sillón mientras Soul acomodaba dos sillas frente a los antes mencionados para él y Maka. La técnico comenzó a relatar lo sucedido a sus padres un poco avergonzada por el gesto de desaprobación que Kami les daba a ella y a su arma. Spirit solo se mantenía al margen, no parecía tener algún comentario, pues no creía que un discurso de responsabilidad saldría bien y creíble de su boca.

Kami suspiró después de que su hija terminara de hablar. — Esto tal vez lo hubiera creído más del chico escandaloso de cabello azul que de ti Maka. — La mujer llevó una mano a su frente y miró a su hija con un poco de severidad. — Es mejor que pongan más dedicación en esto. No creo que les quiten el titulo de Death Scythe, y es por eso que no tengo idea de que castigo se le ocurra a Stein, así que es mejor que vayan preparándose para algo malo. Conociendo a Stein, muy malo. — se puso de pie y caminó hacia su hija. Acarició suavemente la frente del bebé y posteriormente besó la mejilla de su hija a modo de despedida.

Kami salió del departamento. Soul suspiró, eso había sido tan incomodo, poco _cool._

— ¿Y bien? — Preguntó Maka a su padre— ¿Tú no vas a decir nada? — Spirit se puso de pie encogiéndose de hombros y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

— No creo que yo sea el más indicado para darles un sermón de responsabilidad. — Caminó a la puerta con intenciones de retirarse — Le contaré a Shinigami- sama del incidente, tal vez pueda ayudarlos con la reparación. Y, Eater, es mejor que cuides a mi Makita o haré que este sea el único recuerdo que tengas de ser padre. — Soul tragó fuertemente. A veces Spirit podía dar miedo.

El albino se dejó caer en el sillón ante la mirada molesta de la rubia. Su estómago gruñó con fuerza, lo cual hizo que su vista se desviara a la cocina quemada, esa situación era tan poco cool.

—Y, ¿No vamos a comer nada? — preguntó el albino con pereza y desinterés. Esos gesto por parte de su arma hacían enfurecer Maka, pero que los hiciera en un momento como ese era peor.

— ¡¿Tu qué crees estúpido?! — La rubia desvió la mirada a la ventana, donde mostraba el cielo obscuro, señal de que ya era tarde, y más para salir a comer. — Creo que tendremos que dormir sin comer, gracia a que cierto cuyo albino quemó la cena y la cocina. — El chico miró con enojo a su compañera, detestaba que le pusieran apodo por su cabello que no era otra cosa más que completamente _cool._

Maka caminó hacia su habitación con el bebé en brazos. Estaba enojada, no más bien, furiosa. Por culpa de ese idiota albino había recibido tremendo regaño por parte de su madre, se había quedado sin cenar, y tendría que cambiarse de casa temporalmente aunque no quisiera.

Y por si fuera poco, ahora ella tendría que dormir y atender al niño toda la noche. _"Espera un momento Albarn" _pensó la chica (A veces tenía una rara manía de pensar en tercera persona) _"¿Tú?, ¿Cuidar sola al bebé? Oh no, eso no" _

— ¡Eater! —El grito de la Albarn hizo brincar al albino. Se dirigió a la habitación de la rubia con un poco de temor, quien sabe que cosas tenía pensadas la chica, y conociéndola podían ser igual de locas y dolorosas que las del mismísimo Stein. Entró a la habitación de la chica observando como ella terminaba de acomodar al pequeño en la cama y abría la caja de la cuna. — ¿Qué esperas? Mueve tu trasero y ayúdame a armar la cuna.

Soul se acercó a la rubia y se arrodilló para después empezar a sacar piezas de la caja. Maka tomó el instructivo y comenzó a dictárselo al albino, mientras este luchaba por entender la maldita forma de acomodar las piezas. Después de varios regaños de la rubia y de unos pocos golpes y tropezones del chico, la cuna estaba por fin armada a un lado de la habitación.

—Bueno, creo que es hora de que vaya a dormir— Soul bostezó y se levantó caminando a la salida de la habitación mientras se estiraba— Buenas noches.

— Estoy de acuerdo, muévete y trae algo para que te acomodes en el suelo.

— ¿De qué hablas Maka? — preguntó volteando y recargándose levemente en la puerta

— ¿Qué? ¿Crees que yo voy a cuidar sola al bebé por la noche y tú durmiendo muy cómodamente? Ni creas. — Maka se dirigió a su ropero sacando un pijama. Soul se quedó parado en el marco de la puerta con la mirada perdida. — ¿Qué esperas idiota? corre por cobijas o a ver qué pones, y toca antes de entrar que me voy a cambiar— el albino salió de la habitación con una pequeña sonrisa picara, Kami- sama era tan justo.

— ¿Quién va a querer ver como se cambia una tabla de planchar? — susurró a sí mismo en modo de broma. Si alguien quería verlo, sin duda era él.

Entró a su habitación acercándose al closet sacando una de sus pijamas (Que no era más que un pantalón deportivo y una camiseta) una colcha mullida y gruesa además de unas dos cobijas más. Se cambió, tomó su almohada y junto a sus cobijas se dirigió al cuarto de su técnico. Toco suavemente la puerta sin recibir respuesta. Volvió a tocar pero resulto lo mismo. Abrió lentamente la puerta, ojeando dentro con sigilo ya que si se encontraba cambiándose y descubría que él estaba ahí, su técnico seguro que o dejaba sin su cool cabello.

Después de comprobar que estaba fuera de peligro el chico entró y cerró la puerta con el mayor silencio que pudo. Dio la vuelta encontrándose a la rubia profundamente dormida; estaba tan cansada, que ni siquiera alcanzó a cubrirse completamente con las cobijas cuando se quedó dormida. El Evans se acercó a la chica y la cubrió con las frazadas abrigándola. Maka sonrió entre sueños, y un leve "_gracias" _surgió de su boca. Sonrió suavemente, por lo menos por una noche podía estar un poco más cerca de Maka.

—Por nada— murmuro el albino. Estiró la gruesa colcha en el suelo y se cubrió con las mantas. Tardó unos minutos, pero finalmente cayó rendido ante el sueño.

Eran casi las dos de la mañana. Arma y técnico dormían tranquilamente en el silencio de la habitación. Nada perturbaba la noche, bueno, hasta ese momento.

Maka abrió los ojos con pereza al escuchar los sonoros chillidos del pequeño albino. Retiró las mantas de su cuerpo sentándose en la cama. Dio unas leves patadas al Evans para despertarlo, y se puso de pie para acercase a la cuna y sacar al bebé de ella poniéndolo en sus brazos.

Soul se estiró perezosamente recibiendo una patada de parte de la rubia.

—Eater, corre y calienta el biberón. — dijo la Albarn arrullando al niño para calmarlo por lo menos un poco. —¡Soul!

Soul camino con prisa a la cocina al por fin percatarse de la situación. Se tropezó unas tres veces por la oscuridad del departamento, haciendo que dejara salir unas cuantas maldiciones. Busco la bolsa donde venían los biberones, encontrándolos en la mesa. Puso uno en el microondas (Lo cual le recordó en un mal momento que no había comido nada) y después de unos minutos lo sacó y se lo llevó a la Albarn para que alimentara al bebé.

Un poco de tiempo después, el bebé por fin se había dormido, y los jóvenes padres podían volver a descansar.

Cinco, seis, siete de la mañana, la rutina anterior se repitió casi cuatro o cinco veces en la misma noche. Para cuando el despertador de la Albarn sonó, arma y técnico solo habían podido dormir por aproximadamente tres horas.

Maka estiró la mano casi sin fuerzas y le pegó un manotazo al despertador. Cansada, ojerosa y sumamente hambrienta, la técnico se levantó y empezó a mover con su pie a su arma. El Evans despertó en las mismas condiciones de la Albarn.

Soul salió de la habitación de Maka y caminó a la suya sin siquiera decir una palabra. Se puso unos jeans y una camiseta con su inseparable chaqueta encima. Al dejar su habitación, la Albarn iba saliendo de la suya acomodándose la corbata y la gabardina. Parecía que ninguno de los dos habían pensado en bañarse esa mañana.

Con aspecto deplorable se dirigieron a Shibusen con el niño dormido en brazos y una pañalera previamente preparada por la parte responsable que quedaba de la rubia. Se detuvieron en una pequeña tienda de comida para llevar y compraron lo más practico, un sándwich. Continuaron con su caminata comiendo lo que para ese momento les parecía como un manjar. Llegaron a Shibusen subiendo con pesadez las numerosas escaleras, y posteriormente se arriostraron (literalmente) a su salón. Soul abrió la puerta, y con habilidad adquirida por los Maka-chop, esquivó el peligroso bisturí el cual se clavó en la entrada dejando pálidos a los compañeros.

—Demos la bienvenida a nuestros terceros padres irresponsables de esta clase— pronunció Stein con un tono sombrío moviendo su tornillo y sonriendo maniáticamente. Técnico y arma miraron alrededor del salón, dándose cuenta de que no eran los únicos en estado lamentable, y posteriormente notaron a Black Star, Tubaki, Kid y Crona parados al frente de la clase. — Entren y pónganse al frente a recibir su premio, Eater, Albarn.

Soul y Maka compartieron un rápido vistazo con nerviosismo mientras Stein seguía girando su tornillo.

_"Estamos muertos" _pensaron. Parece que en situaciones como esas, su sincronización podía llegar a ser perfecta.

* * *

**Hola! una disculpa si la continuación tardó un poquiiiito de tiempo (Mas de un mes creo) pero acabo de entrar a la prepa, y es un poco pesado. **

**Bueno, sin más, espero que les guste. **


End file.
